


Summer's Lease

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days off, two men and one of them's reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Lease

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 9.

“What would it take to get you to put that book down?”

Daniel lowered the book in question and peered over the top of his glasses, eyebrows arching, which always made Jack want to smooth his thumbs over them and wrangle them gently back into place.

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Daniel adjusted his glasses and returned to the job at hand, settling further down into the couch. Jack eyed him from the other end, where he slouched, bare feet propped on Daniel’s coffee table. Daniel was leaning against the far armrest, feet in Jack’s lap. He was comfortable, absorbed, relaxed. Jack was antsy, couldn’t settle, horny.

Jack sighed theatrically as he reached for the TV remote. He clicked through a dozen channels in rapid succession, as was his wont, images of scantily-clad women screaming in each other’s faces morphing with astonishing speed into basketball players high-fiving, and cheetahs taking down a wildebeest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack watched Daniel watching the muted TV. Jack knew it drove Daniel to distraction, the way he flipped from channel to channel, only settling when something Daniel never wanted to watch filled the screen.

Soccer. Not even U.S. soccer. Some Italian teams, high on skill, low on general appeal to Daniel. Jack grunted his approval and absently stroked Daniel’s feet which, sadly for Jack, were hidden beneath a pair of Jack’s socks. Daniel, who was also wearing Jack’s worn-thin Bart T-shirt and a pair of old jeans,  had obviously picked up whatever was closest to hand when he sloped out of bed this morning. Yesterday’s clothing had fallen where it lay, abandoned in the late-night rush to the bedroom.

It had been a long night. In the best way. Jack was back from Washington for three days. It was the longest time they’d been able to spend together in the six months since his departure for D.C.

Last night, their first night, Daniel had fucked Jack hard and fast and with minimal conversation and maximum desperation before they fell asleep, the relief and comfort of being together mixing with the release of orgasm and knocking them both for a loop. Later, Jack woke Daniel with a long, slow blowjob, and Daniel returned the compliment with a deliciously intense handjob, accompanied by a commentary that was both affectionate and downright filthy.

It was heaven.

And it was going too quickly.

And Daniel was reading a book.

Jack kept one eye on the TV – he didn’t need the sound for a game he only partly understood but liked the aesthetics of – and the other on Daniel, who really was lost again in the reading. The switching on of the TV had been but a mild distraction. Having his feet stroked, however, seemed to be eliciting a more definite and positive response, since he was flexing and pushing his toes into Jack’s hand.

Jack smiled. It was so damned good to be here and doing this. The days in Washington were long and often frustrating. Snatched phone conversations when both he and Daniel were tired and missing each other too much were not enough.

This was almost enough to sustain him. This and the glorious ache in his lower back and ass, which he’d committed to body memory and would pull into sense memory during the lonely, cold nights in the capital.

“Wanna snuggle?” Jack squeezed Daniel’s foot and jiggled it, just for good measure.

Daniel gave him the look.

“We could have sex while you’re reading. You wouldn’t have to do anything. I’d even turn the pages for you.”

The look intensified. Jack shook the toes a bit more.

“I’d try not to make you lose your place.”

“Jack ...”

On screen, a good-looking, tanned guy with sweaty, flowing hair was being hugged by his teammates after scoring a goal. Jack had missed it.  “You’re no fun,” he pouted, just for the hell of it. Truth was, as much as he wanted to slide into the heat of Daniel’s body, to make him make those breathy coming noises, he was pretty much content just to sit here and watch Daniel read.

Jack often found himself engrossed in Daniel’s absorption  -  from the passionate, involving way he delivered briefings, to the intense focus he applied to translation work. But reading; reading was something else. It was as necessary and important to Daniel as breathing. Daniel read with his whole body, as though the words didn’t just register with his eyes and brain but with every part of him. Daniel shifted slightly on the cushions as he carefully turned the page, handling the aging paper with thin cotton gloves and a gentle reverence.

Jack wanted those hands on him, preferably without the gloves, but they could negotiate. Wanted that focused attention aimed at him. He tightened his hold on Daniel’s right foot and applied a little more pressure.

 “Five Years’ Explorations at Thebes; being a record of work done 1907-1911 by the Earl of Carnarvon and Howard Carter,” Jack intoned, peering at the title through squinty eyes. He really needed his reading glasses but they were on the bedside table and no way was he getting out from under a warm, sprawled Daniel.

Daniel laid the opened book on his chest and gave him a level stare. He was caught between pissed at being disturbed and eager to share his delight with what lay within the pages, Jack could tell.

“Catchy title.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. “It’s a rare work. I spent years tracking it down. It details Carter's excavations in the Valley of Deir el Bahari and the Birabi, the Valley Temple of Hatshopsut and Ptolemaic vaulted tombs.”

“Oh. Of course.”

“It has chapters by Legrain, Newberry and Speigelberg, Jack.  It’s a first edition and is absolutely fascinating. The-the, care taken in the recording, the photographs and drawings.  These researches, which came about a decade before the discovery of Tutankhamun’s tomb, uncovered the early 18th Dynasty decorated tomb chapel of Tetiky.”

“Hmm.” Jack massaged Daniel’s foot some more, pushing his thumb up into the arch, which made Daniel squirm nicely. “And how much did you pay for this ... wonder of the written word?”

Daniel bit his lip and Jack could see the thought processes play out; to tell and be teased, or not tell and be nagged endlessly.

“$1,500.”

Jack coughed. “You paid $1,500 for a _book?”_

Daniel pulled his feet from Jack’s lap and sat up, balancing the book on his knees. “Not just any book; it has 79 plates. It’s ...  wonderful, _gorgeous.” _He ran his right hand over the cover in a way that made Jack shiver. It was a caress.

“It’s Egypt,” Jack said, pointedly, softly, knowing Daniel would get it.

He did. He pushed well away from Jack and tucked himself into the corner of the couch, sitting with his legs folded under. Damn him that he was still supple enough to do that. Daniel opened the book and pretended to read.

When Daniel didn’t speak for a long minute, Jack added, “You always return to anything Egyptian when you need to escape. Metaphorically speaking.” Jack knew that Daniel knew this. It was just worth mentioning sometimes. Just so that Daniel knew that Jack understood.

Egypt was Daniel’s space. Daniel’s place. Jack hoped there was room there for him, too.

Daniel turned his head away a little, chin jutting, notionally putting more space between them.

It had been a tough few months. The separation was hard, the fallout from the Ori missions harder still. They needed to talk about that stuff. Jack just didn’t want to talk about that stuff now. Spending quality, relaxing, love-filled moments with Daniel was surely the best way to help Daniel cope with the “same shit, different day” that was currently his working life.

“Of course, for $1,500, you could have_ flown_ to Egypt and communed with the real thing instead of some fusty old pages.”

He wasn’t a Philistine, he really wasn’t.  But sometimes it was fun to pretend and Daniel usually, obligingly, rose to the bait.

“And when exactly am I going to get the time to go to Egypt? We’re in the middle of a war. Come to that, how did you finagle three days’ leave for both of us?” Daniel studiously avoided looking at Jack and turned the pages slowly.

“I am The Man, Daniel. It has its privileges. Besides, you needed a break. I do talk to people, you know. Telephones are wonderful things.”

Daniel cast him a sideways glance. “Who do you talk to?”

“Oh, you know. Worried teammates. Concerned COs. It’s hard to get Carter to shut up when she has a bee in her bonnet about a friend’s welfare.”

Daniel sighed and leaned forward to put the book on the table, revealing a delicious inch of bare back. “I’m fine,” he said. The book made a dull-sounding thud as it landed, despite the care with which Daniel handled it. Jack thought paperbacks had a lot going for them. Maybe he’d have to re-think the Philistine thing.

“And yet.” Jack gestured to the book.

“Yes, okay, all things Egypt are my ... comfort food, if you will. It doesn’t mean I’m coming apart at the seams.”  Daniel paid unnecessarily close attention to pulling the gloves off his hands.

“I never said you were.”

“That was the implication.”

“That was your interpretation.”

“Are we arguing?”

“I don’t know. Are we?”

“It’s possible.”

“All things are possible.”

“God, enough of the Oma.”

“I was going more for Kenobi.”

Daniel smiled, then, his face lighting up with a delight that reached right to his eyes, and something inside Jack eased just a little.

Long-distance relationships were hard.

“And I got you to put the book down. Go me.”

Daniel sat back on the couch and turned his face towards Jack, letting out a deeply-held breath. It was late morning and he’d been up for less than an hour. Jack had been up for four, had gone for a short run, showered and tried to raid the empty fridge. Daniel’s hair was tousled, his face unshaven; leave it another few days and he’d be back to the scruffy beard, which Jack had loved, and not just for the added friction when they kissed. He looked like a wanton angel. Jack went suddenly hard, gasping inwardly at the core-deep recognition of his love for this beautiful man.

“You hungry?” Daniel checked his watch. “It’s nearly lunchtime and we seem to have missed breakfast.”

“Hungry for you,” Jack said, trying for sexy but sounding more like a cheap romance novel. If this hard-on remained insistent, food could take a hike.

Daniel laughed again. The sound was honest, unaffected. Totally Daniel.

“You are _so_ full of it, Jack.”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “And don’t you just love it.” As he spoke, he stretched, allowing his T-shirt to ride up. Daniel loved to mouth his stomach, to lick his way down the treasure trail slowly, never in a rush to reach the gold at the end of that rainbow. The joy was in the journey.

 Jack let his knees fall apart slightly, just enough to show Daniel that he was hard. He thrust his butt off the cushions a fraction. It could have been part of the stretch. Or it could have been a less than subtle tease. Either way, Jack noticed Daniel noticing.

Jack finished the stretch, flexing his hands and letting out a gratified groan. It sounded surprisingly sexual and did nothing to ease his now painfully hard erection. Daniel was watching him and Jack was gratified to see his breathing quicken as Jack put a hand to his own groin in an apparently thoughtless gesture.

“You know I do,” Daniel said, his voice soft and full of affection.  Sweet.

Jack stroked himself idly through his sweats. “On the food front, you’re all out. I checked. The moldy cheese begged me to end its suffering but I was out of bullets.”

There was that there-and-gone smile. The one that did things to Jack. Just like the small, sweet smile, and the honest to god full-on, face-enveloping grin and the embarrassed “what’s a guy to do?” one. “Yeah. Sorry about that. I was going hit the store on the way home yesterday but I got  sidetracked by Mitchell and a six pack.”

“Of beer, I hope,” Jack said, with faux sternness.  Not that he hadn’t wondered sometimes. Team bonds were complex and deep. It would be easy to slip into something more meaningful and physical. Mitchell was a good guy. He was also distressingly young and hot.

Daniel threw him a pained look. “He seemed to need the company. It would have been churlish to refuse and it was only for a couple of hours.”

Jack pursed his lips. “Is this something I need to know about. Or Hank?” he asked carefully, removing his hand from his groin now that they’d inadvertently strayed into official business.

Daniel leaned forward in his seat and squared the corners of his book on the table. “I don’t think so. He’s just finding it harder than he thought being the new guy, I think. He has a lot to learn, and that’s not something I had to tell him, by the way. The team dynamic has changed for all of us and Mitchell needs to find his place in it, that’s all. If I thought there was an operational problem I would take it to Landry. If I had concerns that were less substantive or identifiable, I’d take them to you. I would hope you’d trust me to do that.”

  

  1. Jack sighed. His erection wilted somewhat.   
  



And then it was Daniel’s turn to sigh. His shoulders slumped a little. “Crap. We’re misfiring here, aren’t we?”

Jack edged across the couch, put a hand on Daniel’s back and rubbed.”It’s just the distance, Daniel. Takes a while to get reacquainted.”

Daniel relaxed into the stroking. “We don’t seem to need time when it comes to sex.”

Jack nodded. “Our bodies know a thing or two. Know more than our complicated, over-thinking minds. Well. Your mind is complicated. Mine, not so much.”

“Your over-thinking mind has been not so subtly thinking about sex ever since I got up and trying to get me back into bed ever since I got out of it,” Daniel pointed out. Jack could hardly argue with the truth. He kept up the rhythmic rubbing, wishing he was feeling smooth, warm skin instead of cotton.

“Guilty as charged,” Jack said softly, hand moving up to slide over the skin where shoulder met neck, and god it felt good. Necessary.  He squeezed and the muscles in Daniel’s shoulder relaxed a degree.

“I can’t stop wanting you,” Jack said, a little plaintively. “On all kinds of unfathomable levels. It’s ingrained. Bone deep. Know what I miss the most? Not the fucking, although, you know .... It’s the not being able to touch your knee when I’m watching TV, or slide my arms around your waist when you’re stirring spaghetti sauce in the kitchen. That stuff. The small stuff.”

Daniel smiled, a smile of recognition, Jack thought, and so he went on, knowing that Daniel would understand.  “I want love-making and laughter and your skin on mine. I want fights over the remote, I want you to diss the jalapenos on my half of the pizza.” Crap. Did this sound as lame and needy to Daniel as it did to Jack?

“I just want _you. _Even if it includes some dusty old book that’s way more fascinating than I am.”__

They sat in silence for a while. Jack left his hand where it lay.

“Time’s going so quickly,” Daniel said quietly, eyes fixed on the coffee table. Maybe on the cover of the book.

“Summer’s lease hath all too short a date,” Jack offered. Beneath his hands, he felt Daniel shiver.

“I love the appropriate metaphor as much as the Shakespeare,” Daniel said, breath hitching.

Jack moved closer, put his free arm round Daniel’s shoulder and gently nuzzled the side of his face, loving the feel of stubble and soft brush of sideburn. “I’m applying for an extension to that lease as of now,” he whispered.

Daniel trembled again, a soft, needy sound escaping his throat. “Long-term?”

“Longer.” He pressed a kiss to Daniel’s temple and brought his other hand up under the T-shirt, let it roam over silky chest and harder abs. It was heaven. Screw Washington and the SGC and the Ori. Fuck leave that went too fast and lonely nights that never ended.

Daniel was right here, next to him, breathing the same air, and the touch of his skin made Jack burn with a love that was unrelenting and fierce. Let the rest of it stay Out There. In Here was really all that mattered.

Jack let his hands wander, fingers tingling at the shock of connection. He circled a nipple, then brushed across it with the pad of his thumb. Daniel gasped, shuddering, and Jack felt his cock twitch in response to Daniel’s arousal.

Keeping up the nuzzling, Jack’s lips charted a lazy path across Daniel’s cheek, temple and ear, over and over, covering Daniel in all the tenderness he couldn’t lavish when they were apart. Daniel’s breathing became shallow and fast; he responded as strongly to gentleness as he did to their rougher love-making.

“Jack,” Daniel whispered, a murmur of helpless adoration.

Jack’s clever, knowing fingers tweaked and pulled at Daniel’s nipples, the sharp pinpoint of near-pain in complete contrast to the softness of his mouth, and Daniel let out a soft, “ohhhh” that brought Jack up fully hard. He shifted on the couch cushion, pushing back towards the armrest and pulling Daniel’s body with him. He settled, arms around Daniel’s chest, still stroking, still exploring, and hauled him close and tight.

The feel of his hard-on nestling between Daniel’s ass cheeks, even through layers of cotton and denim, was a delicious turn-on, and he thrust with a slight push of his hips. “Fuck, Daniel.”  He wanted more, wanted skin, but this was good and Daniel was responding so beautifully to the gentle stroking of fingers on chest. So Jack kept on, circling, teasing, his hand swooping lower with each pass until Daniel was pushing up, wanting Jack’s hand lower ... lower.

As Jack undid Daniel’s fly buttons and slid his hand in, Daniel grunted and tilted his head back. Jack mouthed his hair, breathed him in, uttered words of love that were probably lost as soon as they left his lips in a whisper. He could only whisper because his mouth was dry with longing.

Jack ran his knuckles over Daniel’s erection and heard a soft, “Please.” He reached for him and found Daniel’s cock leaking, and the slick, warm feel of the pre-come on his fingers made Jack push into Daniel’s ass harder. He couldn’t not thrust.

He loved this.

He longed it for it, craved it like an addict craved the purest drug. This was a high unlike any other.

Jack set up a slow, steady rhythm, using the flat of his fingers to push Daniel’s cock flush against his stomach. A string of “yeah, yeah, yeahs” told Jack he’d judged the pressure of fingers just right. The way Daniel turned his head from side to side and reached down with a hand to cover Jack’s told him Daniel wanted faster. So he gave him what he wanted, fingers whipping him along. Daniel’s spare hand clutched the edge of the couch cushion, knuckles white.

“Yeah, Jack, oh Jack .... fuck, fuck. Make me ... make me ... uhn, nggh”.

When Daniel arched and spasmed and came, Jack felt wet stickiness spread inside his own sweats, and through the sharp twinge of orgasm, he knew he was saying things into Daniel’s hair, things that meant nothing and everything.

This was everything.

Daniel was everything.

Daniel was panting, letting out sobbing breaths and Jack could do nothing but take the weight of his body as the climax robbed Daniel of every last ounce of tension in his body.

Skin, hair, sweat, the feel of Daniel’s come on his fingers, which Jack closed reverently round Daniel’s softening penis, Jack soaked it all in. “Love you, love you,” he whispered, kissing and kissing because there was no reason to stop.

Jack tightened his hold. Daniel was limp, spent, beautiful. His head fit against Jack’s shoulder like it was sculpted by the gods for that purpose alone. It was bliss.

“Mmmmmm.”  Jack shifted them both onto their sides, facing the back of the couch, and wrapped his legs round Daniel’s, anchoring them both. He felt Daniel’s breathing grow even and steady and reveled in the peace.

They lay twined together, silent and content, as the late-morning sun warmed the room.

“So,” Jack said softly, after who knew how many minutes had passed, “What will you show me in Egypt?”  He couldn’t see Daniel’s face but Jack swore he felt the smile.

This. This was their summer. This would warm them through the cold winter of separation.

“The Kahn el-Khalili bazaar, Alexandria, Memphis and Dahshur ...” Daniel went quiet for a moment, then drew in a hitching breath and said, “Abydos. Home.”

Jack smiled into the soft silk of Daniel’s hair, and Daniel’s voice was the last thing he heard as sleep wrapped its tendrils around him.


End file.
